Fruitcake flavour #99 - Zillas Metallium
by TempestXtreme
Summary: The arrival of somebody...interesting...


Fruitcake flavour #99 – Zillas Metallium 

**By TempestXtreme**

**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters (i.e. Zillas Metallium and Rebecca Angelheart). Lashana and Telca belong to Lashana and Telca. Their Harem members belong to whoever created them.**

It was early in the Harem Dimension – so early that it was still dark outside. So dark, in fact, that if you were to look outside, you would barely notice the figure that just…appeared out of thin air – without the use of a portal. She appeared to be around eighteen, with shoulder-length purple hair and amethyst eyes – elliptical eyes, the eyes of a Mazoku. Her black robes concealed an athletic figure – the figure of somebody that was used to travelling alone. 

Taking a deep breath, this new person looked around her and smiled faintly. This was the place that she was looking for – the home of the Chaos Knight. _Although it is still too early for them to be up,_ she thought, glancing at the palace before turning and looking at the forest behind her. _Such a beautiful dimension…_

She turned and walked towards the palace, stopping when she felt Xellos' presence. _Oh great…_

Sighing, she teleported into the library and glanced around. _Nice collection of books. I wonder how many of them are actually spell books? Oooh…THAT looks interesting!_

Grinning suddenly, she jumped over the couch and picked up a book. Said book was black and lined with gold – Lashana's book of Chaos spells.

_Lets see… Giga Slave, Ragna Blade… Chaos Orb? Never heard of that one. _

She flicked through the book and shrugged when she finished it, not really wanting to learn any new spells at the moment. Looking around for some place to put the book, something else grabbed her attention, so she simply tossed the book over her head…

_SMACK! _"ARIGATO!"

"Huh?" she turned around and came face-to-face with Xellos. "ACK!"

She jumped backwards and tripped over the back of the couch, landing flat on her back. 

The problem with that was the fact that she tended to scream when she was surprised.

"XELLOS YOU GODS-DAMNED FRUITCAKE!!"

The entire palace was awake in seconds.

*-*-*-*

An hour later, everybody was wondering just who this new arrival was and why she looked so much like Xellos. Rebecca, who was still staying with Lashana and Telca, had a good idea of whom she was…but she knew that the others weren't going to like it.

"Excuse me," Rebecca said, looking at this new arrival curiously. "You wouldn't be related to Xellos, would you?"

The girl grumbled. "Unfortunately," she said. "He's my father."

Birds ten miles away took off into the air at the sound of the unified scream of horror coming from the Harem's palace.

*-*-*-*

Later, in the Kitchen…

"Xellos, why didn't you TELL us that you had a daughter?!" Lashana said, glaring at the fruitcake testily. It was seven in the morning and she hadn't had her coffee yet, so she was rather pissed off at the moment. 

"Sore wa himitsu desu!" Xellos replied, grinning. Then Lashana growled, and he knew that he was pushing his luck. "Um, well, you see…" he began, "she and I…well we don't get along very well."

His daughter glared at him. "That's putting it mildly," she said. "By the way, my name is Zillas."

Lashana was a little surprised by this show of manners. "Nice to meet you, Zillas. My name is Lashana," she replied, shaking Zillas' hand. _She's more polite than Xellos…_

"Oh, how is your mother doing, Zillas?" Xellos asked casually. 

"She died a month ago," Zillas said, glancing away. _Not that you care…_

"Really? That's too bad…she was rather tasty," Xellos said.

"RA-TILT!"

THAT remark earned Xellos a Ra-Tilt to the face, courtesy of his daughter. "Arigato!"

Lashana blinked. _Wait…she's a Mazoku, she shouldn't be able to cast Ra-Tilt!_

"You bastard!" Zillas said, a fireball forming in her hands. "You couldn't have cared less about Mother even if you tried! After all, she was only human!" 

She slammed the fireball into his face, pointedly ignoring his cry of "arigato."

_She's half-human? That's interesting…_ "Zillas?" Lashana said. "Are you…half-human?"

Zillas nodded. "Yeah," she replied. "And my human side is my best side too."

"So that's how you were able to cast the Ra-Tilt."

Zillas chuckled. "That's one of my favourites, actually. Well, aside from Flare Arrow and Fireball."

A cell phone rang. "Oh, that must be Granny Zellas!" Zillas said, reaching into her cloak and pulling out an inter-dimensional cell phone. "Hai?" she asked. "Yes, I'm here, Granny. No, I haven't met the Chaos Knight yet. Why? I was distracted by my father, that's why. No, you can't speak to him; he's currently in a comatose state. Yes, I did cast the Ra-Tilt on him. Why? WHY?! BECAUSE HE ANNOYED ME!!" she switched the phone off. 

Lashana stared at Zillas in shock. _Oookaaay…THAT was weird…_

"Um, I need to find the Chaos Knight. My grandmother wanted me to meet her for some reason," Zillas said.

"Uh, I'm the Chaos Knight," Lashana said. "And don't kneel! I hate it when people do that!"

Zillas blinked, her jaw slack. "Uh, no offence…but I was expecting somebody a little…well…" she said. "Well, somebody more battle-hardened!"

"Oh, Telca and I have been in quite a few fights," Lashana said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need some coffee."

Zillas sat down at the counter as Lashana went to get her coffee. _Hmm…Lashana seems like a decent person. She can tolerate my father too! THAT'S impressive! _

She glanced at the kitchen door when she heard it open. _Hmm…it's that other woman,_ she thought, looking at Rebecca as she walked into the room. _But Zellas-sama said that there were only two women living here. I wonder who this one is?_

"Excuse me," Zillas said, smiling at Rebecca. "I didn't catch your name. Mine is Zillas, what is yours?"

Rebecca smiled back at her, although Zillas could see that she was only acting happy. _I wonder why she's so upset? _

"My name is Rebecca Angelheart," Rebecca said, shaking Zillas' hand. "Nice to meet you, Zillas."

Rebecca turned to Lashana. "Hey, the guys want to know if it's safe to come and prepare breakfast yet," she said, smirking slightly. "They heard an explosion earlier."

Zillas tapped Rebecca on the shoulder and pointed down to the still-unconscious Xellos. "He irked me," she said, grinning.

Rebecca blinked down at the fruitcake, and then burst out laughing. 

*-*-*-*-*

A few hours later, Rebecca was enjoying herself for the first time since her husband disappeared. The reason? Zillas, despite who her father was, was actually a fun person to be around. True, she was also a bit of a fruitcake, but her sense of humour was un-perverted and rather amusing. 

"So, after spending sixteen straight hours trying to find a way to break the seal on the book, it turned out that all she needed was a key!" Zillas said, "and the key, believe it or not, turned out to be an enchanted spoon!"

Rebecca laughed, not noticing the fact that everybody was looking at her.

~That's the first time she's laughed since Tempest vanished,~ Mewtwo said, being sure to keep his thoughts clear of Rebecca. Lashana nodded.

"I'm glad that she's finally smiling again," she whispered. 

Zillas 'ported over to them. "What are you talking about?" she asked in a whisper. "Who's Tempest?"

~Rebecca's husband,~ Mewtwo said. ~He disappeared about two weeks ago, and Rebecca's been staying here since then.~

"She used to be the queen of a kingdom called Trivadia," Lashana whispered. "She abdicated the throne and came here to come to terms with her loss."

Zillas glanced at Rebecca, who was busy talking to Telca and laughing at some joke the other sorceress had just finished telling her. "I take it that this Tempest was a friend of yours?" she asked. Lashana nodded.

"He was," she replied, still whispering. "He helped us out a few times during the Demon Wars."

"'Demon Wars'?" Zillas echoed, looking at Lashana curiously. 

~We don't really like to talk about that,~ Mewtwo said. ~All you really need to know is that it was because of the Demon Wars that Lashana and Telca became Avatars.~

Zillas nodded in understanding. "All right."

"Hey, what are you three whispering about?" Rebecca said, grinning at them. 

Zillas grinned. "We're conspiring to take over the world with an army of gingerbread men!" she said, striking a pose. "And I, the Great General Zillas Metallium, shall rule from atop my coffee table!"

Rebecca laughed. "Uh huh," she said, smiling. "Well, just be sure to get a good price on your coffee table."

Just then, Blackwargreymon entered the room, stopping when he saw that Rebecca was laughing – a real, joyful laugh. {She's finally laughing,} he sent through the Bond. {I'm glad that she is. A woman like her should never be depressed.}

{True. Rebecca's too kind-hearted and cheerful to be depressed,} Lashana replied. {Tempest was a lucky guy.}

And then Zillas' cell phone rang again, and she answered it.

"Hai? Oh, hiya granny!" Zillas said, grinning. "What? Oh, yeah, I met the Chaos Knight. Nice person. Her Bonded looks a little bit like a turtle, though…"

"I AM NOT A TURTLE!!" Black yelled, glaring at Telca when she snickered.

"…He's loud too," Zillas said into her phone. "What? You want to see what he looks like? OK, just hold on!"

She pulled a camera out of a portal and grinned at Black. "Say cheese-crab!"

_FLASH!_

"'Cheese-crab'?" Black echoed. "What the hell is a cheese-crab?"

Zillas, however, wasn't listening. She was too busy tossing the photo through a portal and listening on her phone. "What's that, granny? He looks more like a WHAT? A HORSE?" she said, breaking out into a bout of laughter. "A cross between a turtle and a HORSE?!"

Lashana snickered, and Black twitched._ Uh oh…_

"I AM NOT A TURTLE OR A HORSE!!" he yelled. Zillas blinked.

"I never said you were," she said calmly. "I think you look more like a turtle! Uh…"

She teleported out of the way of the thrown _Terra Destroyer _just in time. 

"Uh, I've gotta go! Bye!" Zillas said, teleporting out of the dimension before Black could send another attack at her.

Rebecca smiled, but refrained from laughing. _I like that Zillas girl, I hope we meet again…_

Black grumbled. "I don't look anything like a horse or a turtle," he said.

Lashana sighed. "You blew up the living room, Black."

"Uh, sorry?"

Telca glared at him. "You really know how to blow things up, Blacky," she said. She sighed and snapped her fingers, repairing the damage in an instant. "Good thing I know that spell, or we'd have spent all of our money on hiring contractors by now."

"Oh, shut up Battleaxe."

**The End! ^_^**

****


End file.
